herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Nobody
Frank Petty, known as Mr. Nobody, is a government agent and a covert operative. He is a supporting protagonist in Furious 7 and a main protagonist in The Fate of the Furious. He was portrayed by Kurt Russell, who also played Dexter Reilly in the 1969 film The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, followed by the 1972 sequel Now You See Him, Now You Don't and the 1975 sequel The Strongest Man in the World, Copper in the 1981 animated film The Fox and the Hound, Snake Plissken in the 1981 hit film Escape from New York and the 1996 sequel Escape from L.A., Wyatt Earp in the 1993 western film Tombstone, Sgt. Todd 3465 in the 1998 sci-fi action film Soldier, The Commander in the 2005 film Sky High. Biography Pre-Movie Mr. Nobody was working to apprehend a wanted terrorist named Mose Jakande, who kidnapped a female hacker named Ramsey in order to obtain information on the whereabouts of her hacking device, the God's Eye. As the God's Eye was capable of tracking any individual through various digital platforms, Mr. Nobody's top priority was to find Jakande and Ramsey before she could reveal any vital information to the terrorist and fell off the map.1 ''Furious 7'' Mr. Nobody become involved in Dominic Toretto and his crew's feud with Deckard Shaw on the request of Diplomatic Secret Service agent, Luke Hobbs.1 During Dominic and Deckard's first confrontation Mr. Nobody and his men arrive on the scene, forcing Deckard to run before they can kill him. Dominic attacks Mr. Nobody's second-in-man, Sheppard, assuming their presence was a threat to him. Mr. Nobody remains calm and asked that Dominic release Sheppard before he passed out. Obliging the request, Dominic questions why he ruined his opportunity to kill the man who murdered his friend. Mr. Nobody introduces himself and explains that he arrived at the request of Hobbs. After saving Dominic, they relocate to his base of operations and and convinces Dominic to assist him in locating the God's Eye and rescuing its creator, Ramsey, in return for using the program to locate Shaw. He assembles Dominic crew upon the latter's agreement on the deal. When Ramsey is rescued from Jakande and the God's Eye is secured in Abu Dhabi, Mr. Nobody let Dominic use the device to track Deckard Shaw's location in Abu Dhabi. When the rest of his team are asleep, Mr. Nobody accompanies Dominic and Brian O'Conner to the warehouse where Deckard was staying. Not long after their arrival, they are ambushed by the surprise arrival of Jakande and his men, who've allied themselves with Deckard. While fighting Deckard and Jakande, Sheppard is killed and Mr. Nobody is shot. Although Brian and Dominic help him escape the shootout, he tells Brian to pull over once they're a safe enough distance from Deckard and Jakande. While Dominic is hesitant to lave him without aid, Mr. Nobody assures him that he already alerted a his medical team. He tells them to leave him on the side of the road in the desert and finish the mission. ''Fate of the Furious'' Mr. Nobody greets Hobbs at the prison he has been transferred to with his new partner Little Nobody, they offer to help him get out of the prison if he pleads guilty to his crimes. Hobbs denies this and tells them he'll get out on his own. Later Mr. Nobody stages a prison riot as a distraction so Hobbs and Deckard Shaw can escape the prison. Mr. Nobody gathers Letty Ortiz, Tej Parker, Roman Pearce, Ramsay, Shaw and Hobbs at his new home base and informs them of Cipher's intentions and that she is working with Dom. While using God's Eye to find Dom they are invaded by Dom and Cipher who steal the God's Eye. Later Mr. Nobody instructs the group to travel to New York to track down Cipher. After the failed New York chase, Mr. Nobody returns and points them in the direction of Vladovin, Russia where Dom and Cipher would be targetting a Military Base so they can hijack the submarine. Mr. Nobody is not seen again until the end of the film where he offers Hobbs his job back, to which he declines, and then sits down to lunch with the family as Dom introduces his new son Brian. Personality Despite his status as a government agent, Petty differs from the commonly accepted image. He chooses to present himself as a relatively easygoing man with a taste for Belgian ale, preferably over Dominic's choice of beer, Corona. Friendly and otherwise forward with his intentions when he chooses to partner up Dominic's crew to stop Mose Jakande. Despite Dominic's expectations of betrayal when the God's Eye is finally retrieved, Petty allows him to use it. His experience as an government agent working under clandestine operations allows him to work alongside younger agents like Sheppard, or an ex-FBI agent like Brian O'Conner. His age is neither a hindrance or liability when in active combat, as he was able to stand his ground in a firefight against Mose Jakande's men before he was wounded. Trivia * In an interview on the Jimmy Kimmel Live show, Vin Diesel expressed that he conceived a storyline that would be set in New York City and involved Mr. Nobody. The likely return of the character suggests that actor Kurt Russell may return to reprise the role as well. * During the early stages of development for Furious 7, Mr. Nobody was originally named "Frank Petty". * Originally, Universal Pictures wanted a big-name celebrity for the role of "Mr. Nobody" when the character was eventually given a larger role in the sequels. They approached Denzel Washington, who turned down the role. Deepika Padukone, Halle Berry and Taylor Lautner were considered for the role before they eventually settled on Kurt Russell. * In the eighth film; Fate of the Furious, his real name is revealed as Frank Petty as it is finally confirmed from the early stages of the film's development. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Special Agents Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Determinators Category:Bigger Good Category:Elderly Category:Optimists Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Secret Agents Category:False Antagonist Category:Selfless Category:Neutral Good Category:Officials